


Secrets

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Happy Ending, LMM Reference at least, Light Angst, Little Mix - Secret Love Song, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Anon Req: Little Mix "Secret Love Song" ft. Wanda x ReaderWarning: vague mentions of homophobia/hate crimes :^(For now, you'll keep this love song to your ears only, and once the world was ready, you would both take the world by storm.





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Right when I finished all my reqs, I got two more lmao  
> as always, hmu @chuwaeyo for anything ♡  
> Cheers!

****_When you hold me in the street_  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours

Seeing Wanda laugh and smile with your friends while you were all walking down the same street you told her you first loved her made you smile at the memory. Your mind flashed back to the carefree night you spent with her, holding each other close and kissing each other on the dim dance floor of some shady club you found.

That night you were so open and happy with her, and as glad as you were to be able to call her yours, you wished you could hold her close in the light of day too...

Your friends had been accepting enough, but you were both afraid of what the rest of the world would think-

The public had already called you both monsters and wanted you locked up, fear of both your powers overpowering any act of good you did for the world.

What would they think if they knew about your relationship?

You would give anything to hold her close to you during the day, but for now, you settled with the happiness of being able to hold her in private.

"(Y/N), you're falling behind!" Wanda's laugh pulled you out of your thoughts as she ran to your side and pulled you along to catch up with the rest of the Avengers, flashing you a soft smile she reserved only for you, "stay with me, my love."

 _We keep behind closed doors_  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough

Even with her on your arm and low whispers for your ears only, you wanted more than small brief moments with her. No matter how many moments you're able to steal from her, you'll always want more.

A sigh escaped your lips before you smiled to yourself, "I would have it no other way."

If it meant having her by your side, you would keep your secret and steal moments from her for as long as you lived.

 _It's obvious you're meant for me_  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face

After she returned your smile and let go of your arm, your face returned to its natural steely look, hiding any emotions in case some passerby saw the exchange.

Hiding the pain and love you felt was something you were all too familiar with doing, at least you could say your Hydra kidnapping and manipulation from your teen years had some good use. (Everyone hated when you joked about it, but at least Bucky could give you a half-hearted smile in response to your comments about the organization.)

Wanda might just be your other half, and if keeping her by your side meant you had to hide what you really felt in public, so be it.

_But we know this.  
We got a love that is homeless_

You made sure to keep up with their pace as your friends continued to race down the street towards the private beach, with Wanda returning to the front of the group, excited to spend the day by the water. While she focused on a happy day ahead of all of you, you couldn't help but think about your homeless love.

Sure the Avengers had a home where you could all be free, but how could you keep a love constrained to that building?

You know she felt it too, the feeling of being locked in...

For a country that calls itself the home of the free and the brave, it sure was full of cowards that hate others over nothing.

It was just a few nights ago when Wanda had shown up at your room in the middle of the night, crying over another hate crime against a child for being different, she never felt so helpless and afraid, and you couldn't do anything to comfort her but take her in your arms and promise her that change was coming.

"Love is love is love, and it cannot be killed or swept aside", you recited that poem you both remembered so well, you wanted to tell her, 'we will no longer be killed or swept aside my dear. I would protect all those kids just like I protect you if I could. Change is coming, so please, continue to be strong for those who cannot anymore.'

Love was worth fighting for and being strong for, she knew this too, holding you in her arms in those times of weakness.

 _Why can't I say that I'm in love?_  
I wanna shout it from the rooftop  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours

One day you could smile by her side and admit to the world, "I love her".

One day you'll be able to scream from the rooftops just how much you care, but for now, you'll settle for private moments behind closed doors. Shameless love and kisses free from the public opinion.

One day the world will let you love in the open.

_Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that_

But for now, you'll settle and focus on the day ahead of you. You noticed your friends jumping into the sand at the end of the long street waving to you to hurry up, Wanda's smile beaming up at you, glad to have another happy moment with you.

For now, you'll keep this love song to your ears only, and once the world was ready, you would both take the world by storm.

Together.


End file.
